Nostalgia
by Gomo19090
Summary: A clear division between good and bad, right and wrong, that's what Bonnie had always counted on. Vampires were slaves to the witches before the new war and after the old war. During the new war, things became more complicated.
1. Past and Futrue

**This is a Bamon Story but there is also Stefonnie. I hope you all enjoy it and if you have any questions be free to ask.**

 **Chapter 1 –** Past and Future

Bonnie hated vampires. She hated all of them with every fiber of her being, after all, they are abominations born from hatred and pure evil, she had learned such things when she had been sent off to school - North Union School For Girls at the age of eleven. At first the young woman didn't view things for how they really were, back when she was dumb child playing make-believe. Her family had lived on the edge of the Northern Border which separated Vampire land from Witch land. She had grown up on her family's farm around vampire slaves, a male Giuseppe Salvatore, his wife Lilly and son Stefan. Giuseppe had been the one to teach her how to ride a horse, her own father much to busy with his political affairs. Lilly had baked her birthday cakes and kissed her bumps and scraps. Her own mother much to busy keeping their reputation that of a respectable Witch citizens. Stefan Salvatore had been her best friend, born barely four days apart, they grew up with one another. Bonnie was ignorant to why her mother would frown so deeply when she would hug on to Lilly's apron so tightly and refuse to come to her own mother. She couldn't understand why her mother had slapped her across the face for innocently declaring her wish to marry her child-hood best friend instead of the Governor of the Northern Witch's grandson. She had no idea why her mother insisted vampires were bad, why all vampires were bad and her enemies and foolish to trust. Her mother had sprouted ancient history about their people and her own Bonnie didn't care about nor understood.

She was told that before the Witch's Curse, vampires roamed the earth free, feeding on human blood, bringing death and chaos to the world. She had told her that even though the curse had made the vampires weaker and more human that they were still very dangerous and deep down the same monsters they had always been. All of that seemed ridiculous and over-dramatic to her. She had believed they couldn't be that bad and she believed they weren't anything like the old vampires and the ones on the other side of the barrier, and before the curse, who couldn't reproduce and who only drank blood. That had not been her experience with vampires.

Anyway, why would an eight year old find interest in the history of the Witches and of the Vampire? Years later she wished she had, although the likelihood of it creating a difference was impossible. Nothing she could have done.

But that was five years ago, five years ago when she had been an blissfully dumb sixteen year old. Five years after being sent to North Union School for prestigious young witches, which she was suppose to learn how to be a lady, a mother, and how to battle and kill in the ways of an Witches woman.

Something had shifted when she found her way home after. She had been excited, she had hated North Union. She had grown up on a farm, bare-foot and in the mud, best friends with a rough and tumble vampire boy who she would wrestle with in the grass. She was always more unkempt then clean. It was freedom. If her farm was freedom, North Union was a complete opposite, her prison. Wealthy girls from high statues and shallow concerns, she hadn't fit in well with the girly-girl agenda of most of her classmates. Like history, Bonnie couldn't have cared less about make-up and dresses. She had found enjoyment in the elimination classes, learning of deadly poisons and how to kill a vampire without him even realizing it was happening. She had liked learning about the ways women had been useful in the war against the vampires. How brave women would be captured on purpose by Vampire warriors, bringing high-leveled leaders down from the inside. They had also been taught in the ways of seduction, which was a class Bonnie found horribly embarrassing and uncomfortable. But Bonnie had liked how important females witches were in the war, and how some even said without them vampires would have won the war.

War. War between Witches and vampires had broken out a year and a half after she had left home to school. North Union was secluded on an island more towards South of the Witch's State than North. They were cut off from the outside world besides letters which arrived once a month, no other forms of technology were allowed in North Union. Bonnie hadn't minded her farm had very little technology besides her mother and father's Digitabs. So, the girls of North Union hadn't been told of the conflict although she was sure the teachers had been aware. Looking back on then, Bonnie should have noticed something was wrong, a lot of students had been sent for, rumor was their families were no longer able to pay for North Union's high tuition. So, when her named had been called one morning to come to the Chairman's office and bring her items, she was not very surprised by any of the smug smirks from the girls who found her odd, loud, and boyish and sympathy filled smiles from girl who didn't hate her. Stoic head teacher Gomez and Chairmen Park hadn't given away anything as they gave her suitcases back and money for a ticket for a seat on the Bullet train back home. They hadn't warned her at all.

She had gotten off the train and walked into a world of fear and oppression of a Vampire state colony, not North Union of the Witch Union. North Union city had always been home to many vampire slaves, but Bonnie's first clue that there was something wrong was just how many pale faces she had seen when she had gotten off the train. How many of them were cloaked in the red and black uniform of the vampire, guns on their hips and slung on their shoulders, though she was sure they didn't need them. The cursed vampires may have been weak but the ones for the other side of the barrier were as strong as they were suppose to be.

The train station that had once been a glistening, bustling port filled with colorful people, with shinny golden floors and pale green painted walls. Now the floors now dull and bullet holes littered the walls.

Looking back later on, Bonnie realized how tense the train ride had been, how empty most of the booth seats had been.

Outside of the North Union train station was no longer a high tech city filled with thousands of Witches, but a land scared by battle. Her home, was one of the first to fall, some claimed later it was because they were barely a few hundred miles from the Vampire border, others said it was because of North Union's foolish trust in their vampire slaves, others suggest there was a betrayer on the inside. Whatever it was, Bonnie cursed it with every fiber of her being.

There had obviously been great conflict there, Bonnie could see it from her place frozen outside the train station's door. Buildings, now rubble and dusty streets made her once home look like an old news clip from during the Witches and Vampire war from before the curse. The air smelled stagnate and like flames although she could see no fire. A cough had slipped by her lips, making her chest burn and her nose run, while also pulling the attention of a Vampire Officer man with red hair and icy blue eyes. He had frowned at her, looking up from a Digitab which had held his attention before her betraying cough.

He had de-sized and belted his Digitab before he had stalked over, his gloved right hand falling onto the black pistol on his hip.

Bonnie's whole body had stiffened, her mother's warnings about the vampires suddenly coming to the forefront of her mind like never before. His dark boots loudly crunched over loose building pieces decorating the ground as he walked over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not aggressively, but Bonnie had flinched anyway. Her confusion and wanting to figure out what was going on working against one another. Her powers hummed underneath her flesh but remained out of reach. Her pulse quickened with alarm.

The man's gaze fell onto the yellow and sliver suitcase being pulled along behind her. "Why are you here alone?" He asked with a little more annoyance bleeding into his voice.

It was still in the beginning of late winter and hours after noon. Sunlight was quickly vanishing from the clear sky as he waited for her reply, which for whatever reason was stuck inside her.

"She is with me," said a familiar voice from behind her. Bonnie was reluctant to look away from the vampire but she had recognized the voice and relief had flooded her almost violently. Before even being able to fully move her head around her mother was standing beside her, unfolding a cream colored paper and handing it to the man. "She is my daughter... I was sent... to pick her up." The vampire officer took the document and he quickly read it over.

"Abigail and Bonnie Bennett," the officer read aloud.

But Bonnie's focus was not on the officer but on her mother who... didn't actually look like her mother. Bonnie took in her mother, dark hazel eyes first flicking from her mother's long, wavy black hair which would have usually been high on top of her in in a neat bun; to the eye-liner lining her dark brown eyes and deep red lipstick adorning her full lips. Her mother had never been one to wear a lot of make-up, having natural, regal beauty and light brown skin which hid most flaws if any were there, her mother's skin which had always been something she had admired as oppose to her who always seemed to have a pimple someplace. Her mother had never needed make-up.

Her gaze traveled beyond her mother's face to her attire and felt blood drain from her face. Gone was her mother's elaborate fashions, beautiful gowns, blouses, and skirts. Now replaced by a deep red piece of cloth strapped around her upper body, covering only her breasts, leaving her mother's stomach and marriage tattoo - a bright golden ring circling her belly-button with both her name and Bonnie's father's name for anyone to see. No one was suppose to see that, that was why it was always hidden underneath clothing. She also wore a black skirt, coming to a stop at her mid-thigh.

This was not her mother. Her heart began to sputter and something inside of her sank like cement bricks in water.

"Bonnie!" Bonnie's gaze quickly found her mother's, "let's go."

Bonnie blinked, briefly glancing up at the male vampire again, he was watching. She quickly looked away, dark brows furrowed and nodded. Her mother put the cream-colored letter into her 'shirt' before turning and briskly walking away.

Bonnie quickly followed, picking her suitcase up when it became apparent that it was impossible to roll with all of the broken debris littering the ground.

Risking a glance behind her, Bonnie caught the Wan officer still watching, watching her mother, blue eyes dark. Startled by such a look she quickly placed her attention ahead of her again. The more they walked what Bonnie saw only grew worse. There were many vampire officers, few people of Witch's blood mulling about. If the girl did see a person of Witch blood, no matter how hard she tried making eye-contact they wouldn't. They were all dirty, unkempt... broken. She could not only see it but feel it.

The vampire officers were vigilant, their very presence were oppressive. Later she would very easily label them Succubus, evil soul kidnappers.

"What happened, mom?" She asked when she was unable to hold it in any longer. "Why are you dressed... like that?"

Her mother continued walking, face a perfect blankness that disturbed her. Bonnie stared at her mother, becoming frustrated with the fact that apparently she was in the dark about a very important issue. An issue which is obviously going to touch her. Why wasn't anyone telling her anything?

"Mother!" Bonnie snapped. Abby Bennett stumbled and Bonnie's mouth slammed shut as both Bennett witches halted. Bonnie stared at her mother, her once graceful mother who's actions and movements were always purposeful, always madding because of their grace; had stumbled. No, she had flinched and as a result stumbled.

Bonnie's gaze briefly settled on her mother's footwear, a dark pair of high heels. Bonnie felt the chill of the quickly approaching night wiggle underneath her skin and settle into her bones.

No, this was not her mother. No way.

"Patients, Bonnie," the older woman said, sounding so much like the mother Bonnie remembered. 'Patients is a virtue, Bonnie.' She would say when she would bounce around her as a child wanting to play with someone while Stefan was working in the fields and no one else was around.

Swallowing, the teen nodded although her mother hadn't even looked at her. Abby glanced around briefly, bringing Bonnie's attention to the vampire men watching, before walking again. Bonnie followed.

Its night and North Union city is a mile and a half behind when her mother finally speaks. Bonnie had not asked why she and her mother were walking and not taking one of the cars, figuring she wouldn't get an answer, especially not one she liked.

"I assume they didn't tell you anything at North Union Academy," Abby said quietly.

Bonnie glanced at her mother bringing her gaze from the narrow road in which they traveled. It was so dark she couldn't make out her mother nor the road. "No...Mom, why are there vampire soldiers in town? Why are you dressed like that? Why - "

Abby cursed under her breath but Bonnie heard her. Bonnie's lips pressed into one another and stared at her mother's outline. Her mother shivered. "A war, Bon, there's a war going on right now."

"So..."

"We are at the mercy of the vampires... because our border was so close to theirs."

Bonnie had assumed so, but her mouth dried anyway. "I thought the war...was over..."

Her mother let out a bark of dry laughter which left Bonnie feeling hopeless. "So did I..."

Bonnie looked ahead of her again, her stomach clenching with nerves. "So, what happens now? What about... dad?"

She couldn't even see her mother's face, but the long silence after her question didn't bode well. Bonnie nearly asked again, nerves bouncing in her shoulder when her mother finally spoke.

"Your father paid your tuition at North Union Academy for as long as he could... in hopes of keeping you safe further South which the Witches' government was able to reach before the vampire made it there. With no more money, you were unfortunately sent for." North Union had kicked her out.

"How... How long?"

"The first attack happened a year and a half after you left. Now..." A tired sigh left her mother as lights sprouted up ahead of them. "No more question, Bonnie."

The teen frowned, lips parting, intent on asking another question when a light was flashed in her face. Bonnie hand raised, blocking out the light, narrowing both eyes into a squint.

"Wha' in the hell are you doing out here?" An unfamiliar voice hissed in a low whisper. "Wha' have you been doing?"

"I went to pick up my daughter, Mr. Anderson gave his permission this morning... remember?" Abby said blandly. "I have th - "

"Who in the hel - Oh, its you Abby..." The light was removed from Bonnie's face and pointed at her mother. "Oh hell, I remember now."

Now Bonnie could make out the vampire woman with the light not in her face and a red light hanging over her head illuminated her profile. A tall vampire with braided, pale blonde hair stood on their porch as if it was hers. Her left arm, the one holding the flashlight, was a thin mechanical limb, which clicking and popping sang to the quiet night.

"I still can't believe he let you ass go with your smart ass mouth," Bonnie's gaze narrowed at how the vampire woman was speaking to her mother. "I wouldn't have let your ass go. I guess you gave him good pussy..."

Bonnie had frozen in shock and disbelief at the audacity of the vampire, which quickly was snuffed out by anger which she had never been able to control. A spicy fire cracker Giuseppe had deemed her. Her face twisted into a scowl and she took a step forward, intent on giving the abomination a piece of her mind. Her mother's hand, as if she had heard her daughter's mental outrage, as if she had felt it, grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her side. Her attention shot to her mother, setting her glare on her.

"No..." Her mother whispered barely above a whisper.

"Now let me take a look at this daughter of yours. Wha's so special about a little witch that Anderson would spend his own money on transportation?" The vampire woman is in front of her in seconds, light once again in her face, blinding her. Cold, thin fingers grabbed her face, which she quickly wrenched away from, glare hard and as cold as ice. "A pretty little witch this one is, I have to admit," the woman said a smug look on her face, "but her scowling like that won't get her any customers. I could always beat it off her face th - "

"You will not touch my daughter," Abby said right away, voice a breathlessly whisper but oddly strong. Light eyes belonging to the vampire quickly cut to the brown woman. Abby didn't fold underneath the vampire's glare but continued speaking, "I will speak with her, Madam Susanna." The woman spit out the name as if it was a bitter aftertaste. The light was lowered from Bonnie's face.

Madam Susanna's pale face completely darkened. "You will?" Her voice trembled with anger.

"Of course," Abby nodded, "I will." Bonnie fidgeted as both women had a stand off of sorts. She was still so confused. She wanted nothing more then to talk more with her mother."Shouldn't we be getting inside... for I can have that talk with my daughter?"

Madam Susanna's lips lifted before curling into a snarl. "Yes, of course. You have to work first however, Abby. Don't forget your responsibilities."

"Never." Abby agreed shortly, moving around Susanna, pulling her daughter with her, but instead of heading to the open doorway, darting left and moving around her home in a brisk walk. She noticed how much bigger her home was now, with added rooms built into the walls, making the bottom portion of the home long and wide and rectangular in shape. There are electronic lantern hanging sparsely along the walls all of red in light.

Her mother slid open a door in the back of the home wedged between a couple of bushes which hadn't been there when she had left and led her inside. They had landed in a long hall, plain, with glistening hardwood floors and doors. It was what Bonnie remembered as Giuseppe's family's home, the 'help' quarters. Her mother began dragging her down it, turn left into another hall, leading her down the hall, it was without a doubt bigger. Stopping at a door, she opened it to reveal a simple bedroom with a small bed, dresser, and a window.

Bonnie, with a frown, followed her mother inside. "That woman was absolutely dreadful," she couldn't hold it in anymore, "and why on earth did she curse every other word?" Bonnie had a few more words about Madam Susanna, but was sure her mother wouldn't appreciate her favorite word for people who she thought were ignorant and who she hated. She let her suitcase fall onto the bed as she looked around.

Abby's lips quirked in a barely noticeable twitch of a smile. "Well, yes, Madam Susanna likely only has a few words in her dictionary. But, Bonnie..." Her mother faced her fully, smile gone, "you cannot talk like that any longer."

Bonnie frowned. "Did you hear how she was speaking to you, mom?" The teen crossed her arms in a huff. "I don't want hear another lecture about being nice to others. She wasn't nice to us first!"

Her mother lips pressed into one another and her brows furrowed in concern. Her lips parted but was interrupted by a loud beep and a clock flashing the numbers 11:00 lit up all four of the walls. Bonnie's frown deepened.

"I have to go, Bonnie." Her mother's face had gone blank again. She turned and went to the wooden dresser, standing in front of the mirror which it was attached, picking up a silver cylinder. She took off its cap, revealing a deep red stick of lipstick, she began to apply it.

Bonnie watched, suddenly full of new questions she was suddenly aghast of asking. "Mom..."

"I will be back in a few hours, Bonnie." She quickly capped her lipstick. She turned. "I promise I'll explain everything, though... I'm sure you've figured out a few thing and have a few ideas already."

Bonnie had a lot of ideas none of them could be true. None of them could be true. The fact that her mother was... was going to... "Don't think so much, Bonnie." Her mother said softly, but wouldn't look at her. "I'll explain everything when I get back. Behave and I'm begging you," Bonnie looked at her mother quickly in shock, "don't you leave this room." Abby was looking at her now. "You hear me?"

Bonnie nodded numbly feeling hollow, "yes, I promise, mom."

The woman's shoulders relaxed noticeably in relief. Bonnie always kept her promises. With a quick display of uncharacteristic affection, her mother set a peck on the forehead with her brightly painted lips. Bonnie watched her mother leave.

Bonnie blinked when her mother shut the wooden door behind her. What were her ideas anyway? It was a question she had no intention of entertaining because it would mean she would have to think about what her mother was about to do, she had done nothing to stop her. But Bonnie had never been able to stop herself from thinking before, so now was no exception. Red lanterns had been her first clue, what they meant wasn't at all lost on Bonnie, she had seen the history docs on such thing. She had heard of such things on the Broadcasting Screens. Her farm... her family farm, the home Bonnie had been brought up in had been turned into a... whore house. This was a whore house, her mother was a whore.

A sob hit her in the chest and stole her air. Her legs buckle and shock fading away, replaced by all of the emotion it had been hiding. Her mother was a whore. Her regal, prideful, and beautiful mother had been made into a whore. How long until she was made into a whore?

The thought of running crossed her mind, of escaping a quickly darkening fate, but the heavy load of reality dropped onto her and her back strained, her shoulder jumped with nerves. North Union city was filled with vampire officers who were apparently checking Witches' papers, she had no place to run. Plus, how could she leave her mother? She couldn't.

There was another beep before the lights shut off and darkness wrapped around her. She quickly stood and backed into the bed, her legs bumping into he mattress.

She was stuck... here... Taking a seat beside her suitcase the girl frowned. What of her father? She had never been very close with her father, he had always been more gone then present. But Bonnie thought of her questioning earlier and how her mother reacted, her stomach ached with nerves.

She grabbed her slightly jerking shoulder and silently cursed, fingers digging into her shoulder blades. She hated her little 'quirk'.

"Stop..." She hissed in frustration, "stop it." Her shoulder refused her command.

Bonnie twisted her body around in irritation and kicked her suitcase onto the floor and laid fully on the bed. She flinched when it hit the floor with a loud _plop_. She held her breath, listening to any movements in the hall. Apparently home wasn't home anymore, but instead, a place to be afraid of.


	2. No Hope

**I do plan on updating Duty, as soon as I can get back into it. Anyway, no Stefan r Damon in this chapter, only more background.**

Chapter 2 – No hope

Abby returned when pale light had just began to creep in through the tiny window along the far wall. Quietly Abby had slid underneath the thin, brown and white blanket beside her. Her mother's body shook and the arm that brushed up against her was cold. Bonnie hadn't been to sleep, she couldn't fall asleep, her mind plagued by horrible thoughts. She wondered at times if she would be able to fall asleep again, ever.

Her mother smelled of fresh soap, like berries and spices. She also assumed her mother had switch clothes if the material brushing against her bare arm was any indication.

"Mom...?" Bonnie whispered quietly. Abby's shivering instantly stopped, maybe the woman thought she was asleep. She opened her mouth to ask if the woman was alright, but thought better of it. It was obvious she wasn't. "What about father?"

Abby was silent at first. "He was arrested."

Bonnie froze, her heart hit her stomach and she quickly sat up. "What? When?"

"I said I would answer your question as soon as I go back, I understand. But I would really like to rest for a couple of hours, Bonnie..." The woman sighed quietly.

"Mom..." Bonnie whispered again after a few minutes, she turned around and faced her mother as she laid back down, barely making out the woman in the amount of light coming in through the window.

Abby sighed. "What about Giuseppe, Lilly, and Stefan?"

Her mother was quiet at first, which made her nervous "They still work here, well Lilly and Giuseppe do."

Bonnie frowned and bit her lip. "What about Stefan?"

"Last I heard he became a solider," Abby said a heavy amount of bitterness and disgust in her words.

"But a... solider?"

"On the vampire side, Bonnie. He became a solider for the vampires because that's what he is." The woman snapped. Bonnie's blood ran cold and her first instinct was for denial. He wouldn't... Her mind quickly brought up a smiling face boy with dark blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes, who liked peaches and would pout whenever she would beat him at anything. A little boy who she use to roll around in the mud with and sleep underneath a star filled sky. A little boy who declared he would be her friend forever.

She gently shook her head without understanding why. "Can... Lilly and Giuseppe help us?" She asked uncertainly

"Goodness, Bonnie, I told you their son became a solider, one who has been enslaving and killing us. Why on earth would Giuseppe help us?" Bonnie remained silent heart hurting. Her mother sighed. "Lets rest, Bonnie, please."

Bonnie nodded.

(io)

Bonnie was kept hidden away in that bedroom for almost a week before the vampire man, Anderson, demanded she be brought to him.

Her mother was a nervous mess on that fateful day, moving around like a kid who had a little to much candy. She was unable to stay still. It was frightening, Bonnie had never seen her mother nervous. Her shoulder had began to twitch as a result of her nerves.

"I've been working out compromises with him. He's not going to make you become a whore." The woman said, only Bonnie was unsure about who she was attempting to convince. The woman had bit her lip and stood, staring off into space with her hands on her hips. "He won't... wouldn't" The woman shook her head staring off into space again.

"Mom..." Bonnie called when her mother had spaced out the fourth time.

"Hmmm... yes?" the woman went to the wooden dresser and pulled out a teal dress, "he wants you to wear this." Her mother smiled a strained smile, "its not too bad."

Bonnie accepted her dress and held it out in front of her, frowning at the low cut front and short bottom hem. Rudy, her father, was a tall man over six feet, while her mother was five foot five feet, Bonnie had landed at an even five foot three. Lilly had said she was all legs despite her height. Her new dress wouldn't be very long.

"Hurry, Bonnie," her mother ordered, "he's a fickle man, it would be wise not to keep him waiting."

She hated him already. This vampire Anderson, even when she had never met him, she hated for what he had done to her mother, what he was doing to her mother. Her mother had never been afraid of anyone. Her mother had been so strong.

Bonnie nodded and stepped out into the hallway and stepped into the shared bathroom on the other side of the hall she had been in a couple of times in that week. It was a normal bathroom, with a sink, a tub, and a toilet.

Bonnie quickly pulled off the only clothing she had still left in the house not fitted for her eleven year old body, her school uniform - a plaid yellow skirt and white blouse with a green tie and pulled on the teal dress. It only came to just above her mid-thigh, long-sleeves but a low cut in the front. Turning to the bathroom's mirror, one hand quickly went to cover her open cleavage while the other fruitlessly yanked at the hem.

The hand against her chest balled into a weak fist as she focused her attention on her face. Her hair had barely brushed her shoulders, it was also a chocolate color like her father's when he was younger and still had hair. Her hazel eyes had also come from her father. While their skin colors ranged from a light olive like her father's to deep mahogany like her mother.

(io)

Her mother wrapped her arm with hers as she lead her back into the main living area of their once home. There were other women, the first Bonnie had seen though she had heard a few moving around outside of the bedroom she was sharing with her mother. A few of them were cleaning the halls, sweeping, mopping, and dusty paintings. No one looked up when they walked by.

"Behave, Bonnie," Abby said softly.

Her mother stopped at the end of the main hall at what was once Rudy's office and quickly rapped on the thick wooden door. She could hear clicking and popping which suggested Madam Susanna was on the other side and grew even more nervous.

A second later she was once again face to face with Madam Susanna and her mechanical popping arm. The old woman smiled. "Its little witchy royalty and her offspring," she looked over her shoulder, "you wan' em in?"

"Yes, Susanna I've been expecting them," a deep, unmistakably male voice answered, "although they are five minutes late."

Abby bit her lip and pulled Bonnie in with her after Susanna had stepped back with a shrug.

Inside her father's once office was brown-haired vampire, sitting at her father's desk poking at a computertab screen. Behind him was girl a little older then Bonnie herself, skin like coffee with cream, brown sad eyes giving the vampire man a massage. On the left of the family heirloom desk was another girl, Bonnie's mother complexion, pouring tea into a flower-printed, gold rimmed tea cup.

"We're here now Mr. Anderson," her mother announced.

Instead of saying anything, the man continued poking at the computer screen, leaving them to stand awkwardly in the middle of the office. Bonnie weakly glared at the man but easily kept her mouth shut as a promise to her mother. Accidentally locking eyes with the girl behind Anderson, she caught the girl shaking her head softly. Deciding not to cause trouble, Bonnie adverted her gaze, ceasing her glare-a-thon with the vampire's head.

"So now..." The man finally said and looked up, first his attention settled on Abby before coming to settle on Bonnie. A slow smile crept onto his face. Bonnie hated it. "Now Abby, you don't honestly expect me to hide a beauty such as her back do you? She is more beautiful in person."

Her mother's whole body stiffened. "Are you... we had a deal..." She was fighting to keep herself calm, Bonnie noted.

"I don't think we truly did."

Abby's jaw worked and her lips pressed into one another. "You... Are you doing this because we were late?" The woman demanded more then asked. "If you are..." Her voice cracked and her hold on Bonnie tighten. Bonnie felt her heart-breaking. "I'll do anything..." Suddenly Abby's arm untangled from hers and her mother was standing in front of the man's desk. "Please... anything just do-"

Bonnie couldn't breathe. "Mom..." She called out weakly. "Mom... don't beg him."

"Yes, mommy, don't beg," the vampire mocked. Susanna, in the corner, laughed. Bonnie felt ill, never had she ever met these type of creatures.

"Mom..."

"No!" Abby snapped at her, still facing the man. "You don't understand, Bonnie. You cannot... I won't allow..." The woman panted as if she had just ran a long distance.

"Its not your decision to make now is it, Abby?" Anderson interrupted with a disgusted sneer. "I thought who was in charge here was beaten into you already." Bonnie choked on air as her mother's shoulders squared. Beaten? Her mind wondered.

"Beaten?" Bonnie whispered underneath her breath unable to help herself.

"Oh yes," Anderson answered, "your dear mommy was beaten into submission. Her fault truly, for not understand her place."

Anger flared up inside of Bonnie. This man was sprouting off nonsense about understanding ones place when he was a filthy no good vampire. Her mother was royalty on her father's side, the first emperor of the witch's Union great grand-daughter, back before the new constitution was enacted and democracy was reintroduced.

Before Bonnie could say any of this her mother spoke up again. "I understand my place," the woman said strongly, "but we had a deal."

"Obviously you do not, Abby." The man said with a sigh, waving the trembling girl behind him away and leaning back in her father's leather chair. "I suggest you stop digging the hole even deeper, Abby dear, and prepare her for later on tonight."

Her mother's legs buckled but she remained standing.

"You should be thankful I've given you time to prepare her."

"I should be thankful?" Abby snarled, shoulders jerking with every haggard breath she took. "I should be thankful you're going to corrupt, taint, and destroy my daughter?"

"Weee look at her, Anderson. I told you she was only pretending this whole time. That one ain't been broken yet." Susanna chortled.

Bonnie had always secretly believed green eyes were beautiful, greenish-blue like Stefan's. Now, as Anderson, with the exact hue of greenish blue leaned in towards her mother, face twisted into an angry snarl, she couldn't think of anything more evil looking.

"Enough," he growled, "prepare your daughter, if not go spend a day in the hole and your daughter will have to prepare herself, either way, she will be taking a customer." He quirked an eyebrow. "Also, I want her hair grown out."

Bonnie watched her mother's body quake with anger and wanted nothing more then to go to her, but found herself afraid of moving. Her sick feeling only grew. Her gaze briefly went to the two silent witches standing against the bookshelf along the left of the office, neither would meet her gaze, but both looked pale.

Finally, her mother spun around and stalked quickly in her direction, grabbing her arm, her mother pulled her out after her.

(io)

It was sundown when Abby sent for her after leading her back into their bedroom an hour before, to the nutrient bathing pool in the back of the farm house.

It had been a project her mother had been working on before Bonnie left for school and was no used for bathing all of the women in the whorehouse. Leaving Bonnie to stew with worry and fear for hours. She had no idea what her mother had been doing for that one hour, but the girl hoped she was finding both of them away out of this situation. She had been surprised when the lighter girl from Anderson's office had showed up summoning her.

Abby's face had been blank when Bonnie appeared still dressed in the teal dress. Abby was unable to look her in the eye when she told Bonnie to undress. Her mother had shutdown.

"Can't we try running away?" Bonnie asked a hitch in her voice and slightly pleading tone to her voice as she began to push the teal dress off her shoulders. Her mother swallowed and shook her head from her place beside the pool. Steam curled in the air, making the gray stone beneath her bare feet warm against the cool night.

Abby held out her hand, offering it to Bonnie to help her into the pool. Bonnie hesitated, still holding the teal dress against her body. Finally, she took her mother's hand and accepted help into the bathing pool. "Mom..." Abby took her dress from her and bent beside her before handing her a bar of yellow soap which smelled like honeysuckle. It was a pleasant odor but it made Bonnie's stomach lurch painfully, recalling a lesson in her seduction classes about what a pleasant odor is for.

Bonnie had whimpered in that moment and made an attempted at facing her mother. But the woman hands found her shoulders and kept her facing forward. Bonnie shoulder had began to jump a second later but her mother kept her hold on her.

"You have to serve him tea, Bonnie. You remember how right? They taught you that in the Academy right? All of the men who come here are vampire officers, so they a quickly angered."

Bonnie couldn't breathe. A strangled whimper left her as she tried sucking in air. The air, it was much to thick. "Mom," she cried between haggard breaths as the hold on her grew tighter.

"Do not fight him, allow him and it'll be easier... less painful. You're..."

"No, I won't," Bonnie blurted viciously, "I'll kill him. I'll kill all of them. I - " Her words fading away upon pulling out of her mother's hold before turning and seeing her mother in tears, shoulders shaking with every silent intake of breath.

"Turn around," her mother said voice lacking every emotion that truly should have been there, and that her face clearly suggested was. "Bonnie, there are unfortunately realities in war. Maybe... things will be... thing will change. But you're going to have to endure... you hear me?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I... Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?"

Her mother looked in deep agony before her next words left her mouth. "I... I'm not asking, Bonnie. It is something you have to do." Bonnie felt cold despite the bathing pool's heat. "You have to.

"

In that very moment, the young witch realized she couldn't win, her mother couldn't win, her father couldn't win. The helplessness which hit her in that very moment was like a blow to the face with ice.

In that moment the girl realized she wasn't the only child of councilman leader Rudy and Abby Bennett, a heiress of two very wealthy estates, a fire cracker, a little vampire's boy's best friend, a student at North Union Academy for Girls. No. Now she was Bonnie Bennett, a prisoner of war. A unwilling whore. A sex slave.

With a firm hand, Abby forced Bonnie's suddenly limp, muscle-less body back around, scooping up a bucket of water dropping it over her head, she then began lathering her daughter's hair with shampoo, not in anyway gentle. Abby then dumped another bucket of water over her head, once then twice, then again. She then began washing her daughter's hair again.

Bonnie had fought against her own tears and won, she barely whimpered as her mother roughly washed her hair. "Now," Abby said shakily, "finish washing yourself. I'll get your dress. Bonnie..." The woman left without being able to say whatever she was going to.

Numb, Bonnie sat there, her scalp softly throbbing, her stomach churning. She couldn't wrap her mind around any of it, so many things had happened way too fast. How had so much gone bad so quickly? Her hope flickered like a dying flame in the wind.

Abby had returned fifteen minutes later, a bundle of clothing in her arms. She had found her daughter still unmoved, staring blankly ahead of her, staring at the wooden fence a couple of yards past the field in front of her at the woods.

Abby took a deep breath and approached Bonnie after setting the clothing onto a dry rock. Abby then picked up another bar of soap and a rag and began scrubbing her daughter who had flinched in response.

"If it helps, simply think happy thoughts." Abby said her words foul and bitter in her mouth. Bonnie blinked anger flaring up inside of her. 'If it helps, simply think happy thoughts?' Were those truly her mother's words of advice?

"You mean like taking father's hunting blades and gutting the bastard like a pig?"

"If you must," was her mother's response.

The young witch woman allows her mother to wash her. A few minutes after she was ushered out of the bathing pool, then dressed into a deep red dress by her mother. Her mother applies lipstick, a dark blue in shade. After hour and fifteen minutes, Bonnie was ushered back inside by Abby. Her anxiety and sick feeling increased when she was back inside, overwhelmingly so. She was going to run then, she honestly was, but then all of a sudden she was flanked by vampires, two of them on either side of her, separating her from her mother.

"I had it under control!" Abby shouted heatedly. "I was bringing her, damn it."

One of the vampires merely eyed her up and down in a disinterested way. "Don't you have your on customers waiting? They are your priority, getting this one to her appointment is ours."

Bonnie looked at her mother helplessly, finding her mother sporting a similar look. Her shoulders sagged. No hope there than.


End file.
